El Amor Y El Sufrimiento Van Juntos
by Absolent Children
Summary: Ultimamente Bonnie ha estado sufriendo mucho, las constantes amenazas de los Toy, y los problemas amorosos con Chica lo van fastidiando, hasta que llega a conocer a cierta Zorrita la cual da un cambio completo al conejo, sera que seran felices juntos o habran problemas entre ellos, BonnieXChica y BonnieXMangle ademas de leve FoxyXFreddy, Pasen y lean señores please...
1. Los Problemas Empiezan

**El Amor y El Sufrimiento Van Juntos**

 **Hola A todos soy Absolent Children que les trae una historia sobre FNAF que no podría ser de otra manera, solo quiero agradecer a los que lean esto y pues la historia será romance y tragedia, pero en fin, los OTP serán Bonnie Chica y FoxyXFreddy casi al principio y BonnieXMangle a media temporada, asi que no se deseperen, sin más que decir aquí va la historia:**

 **Advertencia: Un poco de Yaoi sin lemon, Los animatronicos están humanizados con el diseño de Pole Bear y además son semi animatronicos ya que sienten y tienen sentimientos, un poco de gore, y la trama transcurre en FNAF 2 antes de que destrozaran a los olds, además aquí Mangle es mujer, eso sería todo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon**

 **Cap.1 El Conflicto Comienza**

* * *

…

…

…

Aquella Noche como era habitual los animatronicos se preparaban para atacar al guardia, esto se había hecho habitual desde la reinauguración de la pizzería, ellos sentían mucho dolor, todo eso gracias al asesino que los mato, lo que los tranquilizaba era observar como moría y sufría al tener un endoesqueleto aplastándole los huesos mientras la sangre escurría por montones, por eso es que se preparaban pero había uno que estaba dormido, un humano animatronico con orejas de conejo que aun descansaba, hasta que alguien se le acerco y trato de despertarlo…

? : ¿Bonnie estás listo?

Aquellas palabras lograron despertar al conejo

Bonnie: Uh? Oh, Hola Freddy, sí, estoy listo

Freddy: Me alegro de oír ello, prepárate, en cuanto Foxy llegue tú y Chica irán juntos por las ventilaciones

Chica: Si Jefe!

Bonnie: Esta bien Freddy –Bonnie se sonrojo levemente al saber que iria con Chica-

En ese momento llego un humano pelirrojo con orejas de zorro y que llegaba cabizbajo a darles las noticias

Foxy: No lo logre… el maldito siempre logra evadirme –empiezan a salir lágrimas de Foxy- soy un inútil… no pude hacer nada para salvarlos hace tiempo y no puedo hacer nada ahora…

Freddy: No seas duro contigo mismo capitán… sé que podrás hacerlo, solo ten confianza, además somos tus amigos nosotros te apoyamos

Foxy: Gracias amigo… -corre a abrazar a Freddy-

Freddy: -Se sorprende por el abrazo pero lo corresponde-

Mientras tanto Chica y Bonnie formaban un corazón con sus manos mientras reían por lo bajo

Freddy sonrojado se separa con cuidado de Foxy y les da la orden a sus amigos, a los que ellos parten hacia la oficina

…

…

…

Ya habían sido más de siete veces las que habían ido a por el guardia, siempre fracasando en el intento, cuando llegaban a él, solo encontraba un endoesqueleto con la cabeza de Freddy y se marchaban desilusionados, hasta el propio Freddy había ido pero siempre volvía con más dudas, él había visto a los Toys en el escenario hablando, eso lo preocupaba, antes de finalizar la noche Bonnie había pedido ir por última vez, fue un grave error, los Toys lo capturaron, y ahora estaba amarrado a una silla, esperando a ver que hacían los Toys con el…

T. Freddy: Que hacemos con él?

T. Chica: No se… Torturarlo? –Hablaba con aires de diva-

T. Freddy: Esta bien, cortémosle un brazo, que sufra esta imitación barata!

T. Bonnie: Yo me encargo jefe –reía maniáticamente mientras se acercaba con una sierra-

Bonnie trataba de ser fuerte y evitar mostrar algún tipo de debilidad hacia los Toys

Bonnie: Yo imitación barata? Tan solo mira a esta imitación mía afeminada y travesti –Hablaba con superioridad el conejo morado mientras sus palabras irritaban al conejo azul-

T. Bonnie: Se acabó pedazo de mie*** ahora veras como sufres –Levanta la sierra y empieza a cortar el brazo derecho del conejo-

Bonnie solo podía observar con terror todo lo que le hacían al pobre brazo él podía sentir cada uno de los dientes de la sierra sobre su brazo el solo podía limitarse a llorar y observar como todo se inundaba de aceite y ver como lo destruían, al terminar de cortar no se limitaron a eso, al termina de cortar el brazo se pusieron a destruirlo a base de pisadas, golpes con martillo y finalmente lo quemaron, Bonnie estaba aterrado, al acabar Toy Bonnie se acercó con un cuchillo de los que cortan el hierro y se lo clavo en la frente del peli morado, Bonnie había dado un gran grito al sentir el cuchillo por lo que logro alertar a sus amigos, antes de terminar Toy Bonnie le corto el rostro a Bonnie y huyo con los demás dejando a Bonnie atado en un gran charco de aceite.

Al llegar los otros solo podían ver con terror a su amigo, Bonnie estaba tendido en el suelo presumiblemente por tratar de huir, la primera en reaccionar fue Chica que corrió a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar por el…

Chica: Bonnie! Estas bien? Bonnie por favor responde!

Bonnie: Ch-Chi-ca

Chica: Bonnie! Gracias a Dios que estas vivo!

Bonnie: Chi-Chi-ca y-yo t-te am-o

Chica: Yo también te amo Bonnie, quien te hizo esto? Dime quien te lo hizo y le hare pagar!

Bonnie: F-fu-fueron l-los T-Toys, p-pe-ro n-no lo h-hagas Ch-chica po-r fav-or

Chica no pudo más y se quedó llorando con Bonnie, mientras Freddy y Foxy observaban lo sucedido

Freddy: Eso fue horrible, no puedo creer lo que hicieron

Foxy: Yo también lo creo Freddy, al menos terminaron

Freddy: No capitán –mira la pared- esto apenas empieza

En la pared se podía observar algo escrito con aceite, el mensaje decía: siguen ustedes…

* * *

 **Waaa, no peguen por maltratar a Bonnie, pero esa es su decisión, en fin… si les gusto manden comentarios porfa, y si no les gusto manden sugerencias para ver que puedo cambiar para mejorar la historia, en fin… me despido soy Absolent Children, Adiós!**


	2. El Inicio De La Revolucion Animatronica

**El Amor Y El Sufrimiento Van Juntos**

 **Cap. 2**

 **Helou, Volví Después De Un Tiempo Pero No Era Mi Culpa Tenía Muchas Cosas Que Hacer; Además Necesitaba Un Poco De Inspiración La Cual Me Llego Luego De Escuchar Algunas Canciones… Pero Volví ¡Eso Es Lo Que Importa! También Vi Que El Primer Capítulo Fue Un Éxito Y Decidí Continuar Con Esto Asi Que Aquí Lo Tienen**

 **También quiero dar gracias a los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más, asi que gracias y también quiero decir que este capítulo será al menos más largo que el anterior, tratare de hacer cada capítulo más largo pero en fin eso sería todo, disfruten el capitulo**

 **Pd: Toy B. Saco la cierra del sótano de la pizzería ahí hay muchas cosas por si alguno de los animatronicos enloquezca**

 **Disclaimer: Los Personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon**

 **Cap.2 El Inicio De La Revolución Animatronica Old**

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Bonnie había perdido su brazo y su rostro y desde ese momento las cosas fueron de mal en peor; al menos 3 animatronicos old habían sufrido un ataque de parte de los Toys excepto Chica la cual iba acompañada siempre de Bonnie, Freddy no había sufrido tantos daños pero Foxy era el que había sufrido más daños ya que la mayoría del traje estaba destruida y se podía ver endoesqueleto a simple vista, pero Bonnie no permitiría que su novia sufriera daños… no después de lo que hizo cuando eran unos simples niños, asi que ahí estaba Bonnie; acompañando a Chica para protegerla.

-Muy bien Chica ya sabes qué hacer si ves a un Toy ¿verdad?

-Si Bonnie, lo sé, tengo que correr lo más rápido que pueda hacia Partes y Servicios

-Bien, por favor si los ves no trates de plantarles cara, no soportaría ver que te hagan daño –la abraza con su único brazo-

-Lo se Bonnie no te preocupes –lo abraza por el cuello y le da un pequeño beso en el mismo- te amo

-Bonnie se sonroja levemente y la sigue abrazando- Yo también…

-Se separa con cuidado- Es hora de que vaya…

-Sí, lo sé, por favor cuídate

-Lo hare, tú también mi lindo Conejo… cuídate –se va a Party Room 1-

-Bonnie se queda quieto unos minutos y se va a Party Room 2-

Ambos habían realizado al menos 3 ataques pero aun asi al llegar lo único que veían era a un animatronico sin traje y se marchaban pero; ya cerca de las 3 am Bonnie había decidido ir a la Party Room 1 a ver a Chica pero no había nadie asi que decidió volver a Partes y Servicios; pero solo vio a Freddy y a Foxy quienes estaban abrazados ambos mirándose pícaramente para luego asustarse y separarse y mirar a Bonnie sonrojados en su mayoría

-¿Q-que ocurre Bonnie?

-Y-yo solo vine a ver si Chica estaba aquí –habla levemente sonrojado- (asi es, este Bonnie esta sin vendas porque en su rostro aún está el endoesqueleto y puede sonrojarse, ¿Por qué? Porque quería hacer a este Bonnie único)

-No, Bonnie no la vimos desde que tú y ella se fueron

-Pero entonces… o no… -se va corriendo de ahí dejando a oso y zorro confundidos-

-Bonnie había estado buscándola por todo lado y estaba empezando a desesperarse; mientras más empezaba a desesperarse más recordaba de ese día-

 **FLASHBACK**

Se Podía Observar A Lo Lejos a un pobre niño que tenía el cabello morado siendo lastimado por dos chicos más grandes que él, no se sabía la razón, ni él lo sabía, solo sabía que ellos no descansarían hasta verlo completamente destrozado y eso lo asustaba no sabría cuánto duraría o al menos eso estuvo preguntándose hasta que una voz femenina había resonado por detrás de los chicos…

-¡Alto ahí! –Les había dicho la voz-

Los chicos se habían dado la vuelta y podían ver que se trataba de una pequeña niña de cabello rubio la cual los miraba acusatoriamente

-¡Que creen que hacen!

-Lárgate niña estúpida esto no tiene que ver contigo; lárgate si no quieres sufrir como el –apunta al niño de cabello morado-

-Es su última oportunidad, no quiero golpearlos –se podía observar como estaba confiada-

-¡Ja! ¿Tú y quienes más? –El chico y los otros reían-

-¡Estos más, Ahora!

De repente de atrás de ella tres niños y un chico aparecieron, los niños eran de la misma edad del niño de cabello morado lo único que él podía ver de ellos era el color de su cabello uno lo tenía de color café y estaba totalmente desarreglado en cambio al otro se podía ver que era rubio y al contrario del castaño este lo tenía completamente arreglado y un chico de cabello negro que miraba furioso la escena, detrás de ellos apareció un chico con cabello rojo levemente más alto que los otros tres, "Bonnie" se sintió aliviado al ver que ellos trataban de protegerlo y se sintió aún más aliviado cuando vio que esos chicos huían y los otros niños lo ayudaban a levantarse

-¿Estas Bien? –Le había preguntado la más pequeña del grupo-

-S-s-si gracias a ustedes, no creo que la haya contado si no llegaban ustedes a salvarme, gracias…

-la más pequeña del grupo sonríe con ternura-No es nada solo no queremos que los niños sufran con los abusadores, ¿Umm y cuál es tu nombre?

-Y-yo me llamo B-Ben ¿y tú? –Dice tranquilo el niño-

-Charlotte, mucho gusto –sonríe tiernamente-

-Igualmente –Ben sonrie-

-Oye y a nosotros no vas a presentarnos –dice enojado infantilmente uno de sus amigos-

-Oh si, él es Fredd –apunta al castaño de sudadera café y ojos azules-

-Holawas Amigo –dice el mencionado extendiéndole su mano-

-Uh… hola –confundido acepta su mano y la estrecha con dificultad-

-Él es Max –señala al chico que tiene un parche en el ojo-

-Que Hay –le mira con indiferencia-

-Uh, Hola –dice Ben imitándolo-

-Él es James –señala al gemelo rubio de Fredd-

-Mucho Gusto –sonríe-

-Igualmente –Ben sonríe-

-Y él es Mario, el que nos dijo que estabas aquí –señala al menor de los chicos-

-¡Muchas gracias! Es por ti que aún estoy ileso –lo mira feliz-

-No hay por qué agradecer… odio a los abusadores, y jure que protegería a todos los débiles junto a mis amigos –dice lleno de rabia pero Ben no lo comprende-

-Charlotte le susurra al oído- Él siempre fue maltratado por su hermano mayor y sus amigos, pero luego del "incidente" y de que su hermano fuera a la cárcel, se juró a si mismo que protegería a los más pequeños como el, de los grandes junto a nosotros

-Es bueno oírlo –lo mira-

-si… -sonríe-

El tiempo había pasado y Ben se había unido a su causa se convirtieron en sus amigos y cada uno le había enseñado algo en ese lapso y con el tiempo Ben y Charlotte tuvieron una amistad más profunda, hasta que le pidió ser su novia; Charlotte había aceptado felizmente y Ben había jurado protegerla siempre y fueron novios aun hasta después del… incidente, porque ellos siempre fueron felices si estaban juntos…

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Bonnie en lo que recordaba había llegado a la oficina; al llegar ahí había visto otra vez a ese mismo endoesqueleto con mascara y solo que esta vez este tenía la cara de Toy Freddy, Bonnie al verlo se enfureció y arremetió contra él, matándolo en el instante, estaba desesperado y solo se le ocurrió hacer algo,

-Para situaciones extremas casos extremos –murmuro para luego gritar-

-¡Golden! –Grito con desesperación-

En esos momentos no había ocurrido nada pero luego y de repente una extraña figura apareció en el pasillo caminando, era como un gemelo idéntico a Freddy pero este era de color dorado el cual al llegar miro a Bonnie con reojo

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué perturbas mi sueño? –lo mira indiferente-

-E-es solo Q-que…

-Si no tienes nada que decir me iré –empieza a desvanecerse-

-¡James espera! –Bonnie dijo eso desesperado pero se asustó al decir eso a lo que el oso-humano lo miro con furia-

-No vuelvas a llamarme nunca asi… -Golden estaba furioso… no se le veía en su actitud pero se lo veía en sus ojos y luego de decir eso simplemente se desvaneció-

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo Bonnie golpeando el suelo con fuerza-

Se quedó asi un momento hasta que escucho una voz femenina resonar por el pasillo una voz que nunca había escuchado

-Se ve que tienes ciertos problemas, ¿no es asi? –Dijo la voz desconocida-

-¿Qu-quién eres? ¿Eres uno de los Toys?

-Soy uno de ellos, pero yo no pertenezco a ellos, soy libre de hacer lo que se me dé la gana –dijo con felicidad en sus palabras-

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? Muéstrate –dijo Bonnie con desconfianza-

-Si tú lo dices…

Del pasillo había salido una joven de cabello albino y mejillas pintadas de color rojo la cual traía una capa cubriendo su cuerpo y debajo tenía unos cuantos tentáculos saliendo de ahí; junto a ella había un pequeño robot, además la chica tenía una cola de zorro blanca y su cabello le cubría uno de sus ojos, al verla Bonnie se había quedado embobado con ella pero luego reacciono y se disculpo

-Disculpa mis palabras, estoy muy preocupado como para seguir atrayendo problemas –dijo Bonnie apenado-

-No te preocupes mi amigo con orejas de conejo vine a ayudarte a encontrarla…

-¿Acaso sabes dónde está? –dijo ansioso-

-Si… vi a mis pseudo compañeros llevarla la zona segura, una zona la cual está cubierta con muro y que solo los Toys conocen y a la cual ustedes no pueden ingresar

-Llévame ahí por favor… -dijo Bonnie con suplicas-

-Claro amigo vamos, tu solo sígueme –le dice mientras que con sus tentáculos empieza a andar por el techo mientras Bonnie la seguía-

Luego de andar unos cuantos minutos llegaron a una pared como todas las otras pero ella busco una manija y la abrió revelando una puerta de madera vieja

-Entremos antes de que ellos te vean –dijo la chica mientras esta ingresaba-

Bonnie había intentado ingresar pero en su base de datos no existía ese lugar por lo que al querer entrar este no podía

-N-no puedo entrar –dijo Bonnie apenado-

-Hey está bien yo la sacare, tu solo ocúpate de ver si alguien se acerca

-Está bien, gracias…

La Albina había sacado a Chica con sus tentáculos, Bonnie no creía lo que veía; Chica se había quedado sin manos estaba muy dañada, Bonnie se había quedado estático mirando a la pobre polluela-humana pero luego se levantó serio y furioso y se acercó a la albina

-Dámela, la llevare a Partes y Servicios –Dijo serio-

-Está bien, cuídala, está muy dañada… –la albina le da a Chica a Bonnie-

-Te agradezco por lo que isiste pero… por favor vuelve a tu área, pasare por ahí más tarde

-Está Bien –dijo la albina retirándose de ahí-

-Chica… -fue lo único que dijo para luego ir hacia Partes y Servicios-

Al llegar la había dejado en una de las camas en las cuales ellos descansaban para que repose y se recupere, y luego de eso se dirigió a Freddy Y Foxy

-Esto no se va a quedar asi, no puede

-Lo se Bonnie es por eso que nosotros empezaremos a atacarlos, nos habíamos mostrado dóciles pero ya no, es hora de que esos hijos de puta sean destruidos

-¿y cómo podemos dar nuestro primer golpe? Acaso te refieres a…–Dijo Bonnie-

-Si… es hora de destruir a Toy Bonnie… pero necesitaremos ayuda

-Yo conozco a la indicada –dijo Bonnie con una mirada seria-

-Muy Bien, es hora de que la revolución Animatronica comience…

* * *

 **Muy Bien si les gusto el cap. Dejen sus reviews y sus críticas para ver en que puedo mejorar este fic solo puedo decir eso les agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y de manera anticipada les diré que el tercer capítulo estará listo para el próximo martes, solo eso yo me despido y les digo Gid Gud, ¡Saludos!**

 **Pd: Pido disculpas por los nombres de los niños, no se me ocurrieron otros hombres**


End file.
